


Wander in the Autumn

by Hazel_Athena



Series: Mag7Week [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Athena/pseuds/Hazel_Athena
Summary: Dragging the comb through his hair one last time, Faraday lets the object fall to the bathroom counter and scrutinizes his appearance in the mirror. "Okay," he says finally. "How do I look?"





	Wander in the Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Fall" prompt in Mag7Week. The first of my entries for the fest.

Dragging the comb through his hair one last time, Faraday lets the object fall to the bathroom counter and scrutinizes his appearance in the mirror. "Okay," he says finally. "How do I look?"

There's a grunt from the bathroom doorway, and when Faraday glances in that direction he finds Jack staring up at him, his head tilted so far to the side that his ear with the notch in it is sticking straight up in the air. "Well?" Faraday asks then. "What do you think?"

Being that he's a dog, Jack doesn't think much of anything, but he wags his plank-like tail at the sound of Faraday's voice, beating out a hollow rhythm on the floor that Faraday chooses to take as encouragement. "Awesome. Thanks, buddy."

Jack woofs in agreement, loud enough that he'll probably have the old crone who lives across the hall from them complaining again, only stopping when Faraday hushes him with a hand on the back of his head. "Easy, big guy," Faraday says, slipping past him to exit the bathroom in search of his jacket and keys. "Don't go getting yourself all excited now. I can't take you with me tonight."

This announcement earns him Jack's best sad puppy eyes - screw whatever Goodnight might say, his dog is the smartest one going - followed by slumped shoulders. 

"Dude, I know," Faraday says as he shrugs into his coat, "but we already talked about this. Tonight's too important for you to be tagging along. I've got a real plan for once in my life, and I'm sticking to it."

He'd already almost deviated from said plan earlier. Hit by a sudden attack of nerves when he'd first started getting dressed, he'd come inches away from knocking back a glass of whiskey in order to give himself some good old fashioned liquid courage. The only thing that had stopped him in the end was the thought that, depending on how the night played out, he might regret tasting like alcohol.

Despite the one near miss, however, the plan remains fully intact, so far being followed to the letter. Faraday is honestly surprised with himself. Surprised, that is, but also pleased.

"Okay," he says now. Jacket properly in place, he checks to make sure his wallet is still in his back pocket like it's supposed to be. Safely assured that it is, he picks up his keys before giving Jack one last look. "You sure you don't have anything to add?" He asks.

Jack's only answer is a yawn big enough to expose all but his furthest back molars, so Faraday decides to take the response for what it is. "Alright, I'm going. Wish me luck and don't wait up."

Thinking not for the first time that he probably talks to his dog more than is healthy; Faraday leaves his apartment with a nervous bounce in his step. Stopping only briefly to make sure the door is securely locked; he whistles absently to himself and heads in the direction of the parking garage.

*****

"Did you clean out your car?"

Pausing where he's been drumming a nervous beat on the steering wheel, Faraday tears his gaze away from his own fingers in favour of glancing over at Vasquez. The man's in the process of climbing into the front passenger seat, something he's done probably a thousand times before, only, unlike usual, he's staring down at the floor like something unnatural has happened.

"Um," Faraday says eloquently. It's possible he's a little distracted by the long sleeved shirt Vasquez is wearing, one that clings to his torso and leaves every lean line of him on display for all that the soft maroon fabric is unquestionably present. It's also possible he's distracted by everything else that's happening tonight too.

"Maybe a little?" He suggests after too much time has passed. "It was getting pretty messy down there, so I figured it was time."

"Hmm," Vasquez says, and Faraday has no idea if that's a good noise or one he should be worried about. Then Vasquez shrugs, settles properly into the seat, and grabs for the seatbelt. "Alright, so where is it we're going?"

"Can't tell you," Faraday says automatically, the same way he has every other time Vasquez has asked him that question this week. Normally, he'd have caved and spilled everything by now. The only reason he hasn't boils down to pure stubbornness. 

Well, that and a desperate desire to have tonight go well.

Just like  _he_  has every other time Faraday's surprisingly refused to come clean, Vasquez eyes him suspiciously. He holds the expression for long enough that Faraday starts to squirm until finally leaning back against his seat. "Fine, guero. Let's get this show on the road."

Not trusting himself to speak without stuttering - fuck, he's being ridiculous, it's  _only_  Vasquez. They've been friends for years - Faraday keys the ignition and slowly peels the car away from Vasquez's condo complex. 

"It's, uh, it's nothing too exciting," he says as they pull onto the main road. Faraday very studiously concentrates on the traffic in front of him rather than on the man sitting next to him. "I figured relaxed would be better."

"Oh?" Vasquez rumbles. Faraday doesn't need to look at him to know he's waggling his eyebrows theatrically; he knows that tone of voice. "You mean you're not going to whisk me away on some grand getaway for two for a first date? Joshua, I'm hurt."

That makes Faraday turn around. At first he's almost worried. Then he catches sight of Vasquez's expression, and has to fight to keep from rolling his eyes. "You wouldn't want me to do that," he says decisively, some of his usual fire coming back from wherever the hell it's wandered off to previously. "The only thing you'd enjoy about it is how it'd give you something to growl at me over."

Vasquez dips his head in a subtle 'well played' gesture. "Sí," he agrees. "Though I do like picturing you trying to come up with something like that. I wonder, what would you settle on?"

"Probably nothing either of us would enjoy," Faraday admits, feeling some of the tension starting to ease out of his shoulders as they slip into their normal routine of banter and sarcastic barbs. There's no reason he should feel awkward tonight, he tells himself. As noted already, it's only Vasquez.

 _Only Vasquez who you've been lusting after since almost the moment you met_ , his brain supplies helpfully. Faraday very firmly tells it to shut up.

It's not a long drive to their destination, thanks in part to the fact that they don't exactly live in a booming metropolis. Still, the park at the centre of the city is a well-known haunt to most locals, even if it's not one the two of them would normally choose.

"Hmm." Vasquez makes the maybe good/maybe bad noise again, and Faraday hurriedly motions for him to get out of the car.

"Trust me on this, Vas," he says as they step into the crisp fall evening. "You'll like it, I promise."

"Never said I didn't like it, guerito," Vasquez replies. "It’s just not what I was expecting, is all."

Faraday thinks this over. "Good," he decides in the end. "I'd rather keep you on your toes than not. Now, come on, we came here for a reason."

Vasquez murmurs something Faraday can't quite make out, but falls into step beside him with no real complaint. 

They make their way along the winding path with little difficulty, the way clear and well lit. A few other couples pass them as they go, and neither of them says anything for a while, the silence not uncomfortable, but not quite normal either.

Eventually, Faraday notices something he'd been expecting all night, and gives himself a mental pat on the back for his foresight. "I knew you wouldn't listen to me when I told you to dress in layers," he says, staring pointedly at where Vasquez has his hands tucked into his sleeves in an obvious attempt to ward of the early evening chill.

Vasquez makes a show of uncurling his hands. "I'm fine," he says loftily. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh," Faraday says dubiously. "You ain't fooling nobody, Vas. Luckily, I came prepared."

As Vasquez makes a questioning noise in the back of his throat, Faraday unbuttons his jacket and slides it back over his shoulders. Unlike, Vasquez, the sweater he's wearing underneath is more than enough to handle the elements, so he holds the jacket out to Vasquez with little concern. "Go on. Take it."

Tilting his head to the side, Vasquez gives him a look that suggests he can see right through him. "You bring that for me, guero?" He asks.

"I did," Faraday replies, seeing no point in denying the fact. "You hate the cold, but you never think to dress properly until there's snow on the ground. I know how you work, Vasquez."

"Hmm, yes, I suppose you do." Holding out his hand, Vasquez accepts the offered clothing, shrugging into it with little difficulty. "Gracias, guero. This was ... thoughtful of you."

Not sure what to say, Faraday chooses to say nothing at all. Nodding instead, he waits for Vasquez to do up the jacket, and then motions for the other man to follow him again. "Come on. We're almost there."

Part of him wants to tug Vasquez along with a hand on the arm, but he's not sure if that's allowed yet. Playing it safe, he simply waves in the direction they're heading, pleased when Vasquez slides back into step next him. 

"I found something for you," he says.

"Sí, you said." Vasquez reminds him. "Something I'll like apparently."

"Mhm," Faraday hums thoughtfully, the sound trailing off as their intended quarry appears up ahead. "Okay, this is it."

Vasquez glances in front of them. "A food truck?" He asks dubiously. "Joshua, not to be rude, but if you wanted to feed me you could have done it indoors."

Faraday grins, amused rather than offended. "One) I'm well aware of that, thank you very much. Two) it's not a food truck. These folks do one thing and one thing only. The only thing that changes is how much you decide to get."

Still looking confused, Vasquez nevertheless follows Faraday as he steps forward and joins the people lined up in front of the little brightly coloured booth. "Drinks," he says as he watches two young girls walk away with beverage cups in their hands. "They serve drinks?"

"Drink singular," Faraday corrects, grinning when Vasquez rolls his eyes at him. "Don't worry. You'll see in a minute."

The counter when they reach it is being manned by a pair of bored looking teenagers who probably have much more interesting things they'd rather be doing on a Friday night. "How many and what size?" The girl asks, and the boy shuffles away with a pair of cups in hand when Faraday holds up two fingers and nods at the stack of large containers.

He fishes money out of his wallet as the girl rings them up, stopping Vasquez with a raised hand when he moves to do the same. "No, I've got it," he assures. "My idea, my bill."

Vasquez gives him a look he can't decipher but also steps back and takes the first cup when Faraday offers it to him. "Careful," Faraday says hurriedly. "It's hot."

"I can see that," Vasquez murmurs, gratefully accepting the cardboard sleeve Faraday hands him to act as a buffer from the temperature. He slides it up over the centre of the cup with a relieved sigh. "Thank you."

"Welcome," Faraday says, taking a sip of his drink and wincing slightly. He blows on it a little to cool it down and the second try is much better, sliding down his throat with no problem, leaving behind a sweet after taste. 

"Go on," he says when he notices Vasquez has yet to touch his. "I promise you won't regret it."

Vasquez, noted food and drink snob that he is, eyes the cup warily before taking a tentative sip under Faraday's watchful gaze. He makes a pleased sound as he swallows the first bit, and then his eyebrows go up as he recognizes what he has in his hands. "Wait a minute." A much larger sip. "This is ..."

"The hot cider Emma brought around for Christmas last year, and then wouldn't tell you where she got it," Faraday finishes. He grins when Vasquez stares at him in obvious surprise. "I weaselled it out of her a couple weeks ago. Turns out the owners have a little mom and pop shop that they run year round, but they also set this thing up for a couple of months too. I figured this one'd be nicer than just taking you to buy some from a store."

"I tried to get this out of her for months," Vasquez says, knocking back another swig. "And then I tried to find it for myself when that didn't work. Why did she give in and tell you?"

"Because I annoyed her to the brink of insanity," Faraday admits shamelessly. "Even Matthew's vaunted patience was starting to crack; I was coming around so much. He told her if she didn't give me what I wanted to make me go away  _he'd_  think about moving out."

"You are a bad man, Joshua," Vasquez tells him, a statement that would likely pack a lot more punch if he wasn't smiling so damned fondly. He toasts Faraday with his cup. "Thank you. This is ... very sweet."

Knowing full well he's blushing, Faraday does his best hide it by taking a drink of his own. "So, uh," he says awkwardly after the cider's faded to a faint hint on his tongue. "How am I doing so far?"

Vasquez quirks an eyebrow at him, his expression turning soft when he realizes Faraday is serious. Shifting his cup so that he's holding it one handed, he loops his free arm through Faraday's own, momentarily resting his chin on Faraday's shoulder as he smiles at him. 

"You were always going to do fine, querido," he says, startling Faraday by pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, "but I appreciate all the effort no matter what."

"Good," Faraday says weakly, his heart thudding heavily in his chest at the thought that he's successfully managed to pull this off at least for one night.  "I wanted it to be, y'know ... good."

Vasquez cocks his head to one side, his expression that of a man who's calculating something important, and when he leans in for a proper kiss this time, Faraday can taste the cider on his lips. "Stop worrying," he says when he pulls back to start moving along the walkway, tugging Faraday with him via their still joined arms. "You're doing fine."

Grinning, Faraday allows himself to be dragged forward in his wake.


End file.
